Another Chance
by Living.like.a.Boss
Summary: Non-magical AU. Draco Malfoy is a bully, there really is no other word to describe him and the person he constantly picks on is none other than Harry Potter. He's just too different. But when Draco finally accepts his feelings, how can he make it up to Harry? Would it even work? HPDM
1. Draco Malfoy

**Another chance**

**Summary: Non-magical AU. Draco Malfoy is a bully, there really is no other word to describe him and the person he constantly picks on is none other than Harry Potter. He's just too different. But when Draco finally accepts his feelings, how can he make it up to Harry? Would it even work? HPDM**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters; they belong to J.K. Rowling.**

_Chapter 1— Draco Malfoy_

Draco Malfoy was every girl's dream guy. With a slight tan, a finely muscled body from constantly working out, standing at 6''1 (just above the average height) and with a lot of cash at hand, is it a wonder why he is the most popular guy in school?

Parading around the school everyday, followed by his posse, all the guys want to be him and the girls just want to date him. Actually, most of them already have. Nobody is perfect after all and even though Draco Malfoy might be a dreamy guy, he has a lot of flaws. Like, a _lot._ One of them is the rate he goes through girls; by the time you've heard the latest gossip about his new girlfriend, it is already a day old. But surprisingly, the girls don't seem to mind.

However, by frequently dating, Draco Malfoy is actually hiding a secret. A secret that he constantly teases (this is way too light a term for it) someone else for having as well. Though for the other person it is not really a secret. The secret, which Draco refused to accept most of the time, was that he was gay.

He had another secret of course. One that he wouldn't even admit to having. He liked the person he bullies. He _like-liked _that person. He liked Harry Potter. Loved him even.

And he bullies him.

Of course.

Why not?

It's a classic boy-pulls-the-girl-he-likes-pigtails story. Except it is much more serious.

* * *

**There are longer chapters ahead.**


	2. Harry Potter

_Chapter 2— Harry Potter_

There was once a boy named Harry Potter who lived with his Uncle, Aunt and Cousin in 4th Privet Drive, Surrey and they didn't like him.

Oh who was he kidding? They didn't just dislike him. They _loathed_ him, hated him, and cursed his very existence day after wretched day and Harry knew it. They didn't want him in their lives and he was well aware of that fact. But then why is it that Harry was stuck with them?

Harry's parents were rich; they were upper class, a place the Dursleys (Harry's Aunt's family) wished they could be. Oh no they aren't poor, far from it really, they were in the upper middle class variety. However, the Dursleys were a greedy bunch and they wanted more. And their ticket there was Harry.

Tragedy struck the Potter family as they were killed in a horrid car crash, which Harry miraculously survived with only a scar (that required stitches) on his forehead where a shard of glass had been impaled. The owner of the car that hit them and therefore killed them was the drunk-driving Tom Marvolo Riddle who was sentenced to jail. This all occurred when Harry was one.

And that was when Harry made the transition from a loving and caring family to one where he was treated as nothing more than a slave.

It wasn't to such a large extent that it could be considered abuse (to Harry, that is) but he was neglected nonetheless. Harry grew up doing all the chores in the Dursley home since he was five and was made to cook breakfast and dinner since the time he could reach the stove. He was brought down constantly by his relatives (_"You're a freak, useless!" "You're good for nothin', just like y'ur drunkard parents" "Burnt the bacon again? Can't you get such a simple thing correct? What a waste of space! And after we took you in when no one wanted you.") _and thought very little of himself.

Poor Harry lived in a cupboard under the stairs and some days, when the Dursley's felt particularly spiteful (after all, they couldn't access the money his parents left him until he was of age and they _still _had to put up with him) they locked him up in there, without food, without water, for days; three being the longest period of time.

So Harry grew up with lies about his parents and as a malnourished child, his frame so slight that he could have passed as an eight-year-old child at eleven. He wore pass-me-ons from his cousin who was at least four times his size and always had to clip the clothes back with pins lest they fall off. His cousin, influenced by his parents to think treat Harry as nothing more than his personal punching bag, enjoyed playing a game called Harry Hunting whenever his friends came over. As a result, Harry's frail body was more often than not covered with bruises that his uncle and aunt refused to heal, always excusing Dudley's actions stating that he deserved it. Harry had no friends that could possibly help him with his situation since the kids in school tended to avoid him. If the way he dressed and acted (he was shy, painfully shy) did not drive them away, Dudley's fists were a good indicator to stay clear and Harry had the scars to prove it. The teachers did not know what to do with this vulnerable, shy child. They knew (or so they thought) the reason why he missed school days was because he was a sickly child; born prematurely and saddled with problems as mentioned by his guardians and they had no way to change nature.

But throughout all of this, Harry's green eyes were as vibrant as ever (though its real brilliance were hidden behind large circular glasses that looked too big for his petite face); as innocent as a young child's even though they had seen so much suffering. His shaggy black hair grew until it reached his shoulders, as his relatives preferred not to waste money and time to cut it for him. Thanks to irregular meals, he was severely underweight and he would probably never reach the average height for males. He had gotten some of his mother's feminine features it seemed, as with a little work, he could pose as a girl.

Harry tried his best to do well in school but was just an average student due to the lack of time to study. Besides, if he did much better than Dudley, who couldn't even count to fifty, Harry would be looking at five straight days locked alone in his cupboard. However, Harry still retained a thirst for learning and when the Dursleys went away for vacation and to heavens know where, he would sneak out to the library which was conveniently within walking. Reading helped him escape reality and he always dreamt that someone would swoop him away from life with the Dursleys as well as give him protection and love. Reading helped keep his hope burning bright.

And on the morning of his 11th birthday, a large, burly man – a letter addressed to him in hand — would change his life.

* * *

**This chapter takes place 6 years or so before the first and the subsequent chapters would probably be Harry's introduction to his new life before jumping back to the timeline of the first chapter. This story will also be a slow romance.**


	3. How it all started

_Chapter 3—How it all started_

Harry Potter was grateful. He was so eternally grateful to his parents that he would probably dig out his parents' remains just to thank them if given the chance. Okay, maybe that was taking it too far in terms of gratitude but Harry was high on happiness. He couldn't believe this—at all. All his life, he had been told that his parents were drunkards, that they were useless and jobless, that they didn't love him, that that was the reason they had died and left him behind to torment the Dursleys. But it turns out they had been rich, exceedingly rich indeed, and the Dursleys only took him in the hopes that they could steal his inheritance from right under his nose.

His parents had loved him very much—now Harry knew this for sure—and they had left him with a scholarship to Hogwarts, a boarding school for the rich and clever, as well as a trust fund that could be accessed by him for food and other such necessities to get him by before he could receive his inheritance. After his parents' lawyer—an old family friend named Hagrid—told him how much he actually had in the trust fund, Harry almost believed it was all a dream or perhaps an overcomplicated joke courtesy of the Dursleys (but Harry knew none of them had a single funny bone in their entire body). It was like a fairytale come to life. Now all he was missing was his Prince Charming.

The Dursleys hadn't taken too kindly to Hagrid's arrival, but had been forced to sit silently, watching as Hagrid enlightened Harry about his parents and status. After all, there was still a twinge of hope, however slight, of them becoming rich that way. So they allowed Hagrid to bring Harry out to shop for school supplies, though still inwardly cursing him.

Now, Harry was standing in _Madam Malkin's Uniform Shop_ being tailored for his school uniforms while Hagrid went to the lavatories. After getting everything that was required (goodness he was an extra small!), Harry rushed to the cash register where a long queue had formed. In front of him, was another boy who was probably his age. He was bigger than Harry was (Who wasn't? Harry thought a bit bitterly), with white blond hair that was gelled to the back of his head and a superior air surrounding him. He reeked of money.

Looking at his own baggy clothes and unruly raven hair, Harry felt extremely inferior. He brought his gaze back to the aristocratic blond. _What was I thinking? I can't go to Hogwarts! The school will be filled with people like him; graceful, rich, upperclassmen. I'll never be able to fit in…_

It seemed the boy had sensed Harry's gaze and he turned around to stare down at him. A slight sneer marred his perfect, narrow features.

"Yes? Can I help you?" said the boy mockingly. He tilted his head slightly as he took in Harry's skinny frame.

He then noticed the uniforms in Harry's hands. His eyebrow shot upwards and he inquired, "Hogwarts too?" Disbelief was apparent in his tone.

"Um…" Harry was feeling terribly nervous and incompetent under the boy's steel stare. Not even the Dursleys made Harry feel this inadequate!

"What, can't even answer a simple question? You definitely did not get in through your intelligence." The boy was really grating on Harry's nerves now and he wanted to scream!

_But wasn't it true? _Harry thought, _I'm only getting in because of my parents. I don't deserve this do I? Perhaps I should just forget about this. Maybe—_

The boy's drawling voice brought Harry back to reality.

"Anyway, I don't see how the likes of you got in but I suppose your parents are rich? Where are they anyway? And how could they allow you to leave the house in _that?"_ said the boy, gesturing at Harry's clothes.

"My parents are dead," Harry said quickly, wanting to avoid going into this topic, especially with such a cold person.

"Oh, sorry." The boy sure didn't sound sorry.

Harry didn't realize that they had been conversing for such a long time as he had already reached the junction where the line was split to three different counters. He starting unloading his items (he only bought three uniforms) and was done in less than five minutes. The other boy bought way more though (_Why would he possibly need so many?_) and was still paying for his purchases.

Not wanting to continue their conversation, Harry turned to dash out, but not before the blond boy slipped in, "See you at school I suppose."

Harry just nodded carelessly and went in search of Hagrid, items in hand.

He found Hagrid outside a computer shop with the latest MacBook in his hand. Hagrid mentioned that he wanted to repay Harry for all the birthdays he had missed and therefore got the laptop for him. Harry couldn't believe his ears! No one had ever gotten him a birthday present before and especially not one so expensive! Sure _Dudley _got a new laptop for almost every birthday but _him_?

"I can't possibly accept this Hagrid! It's too much! Give it back!"

"'arry, yeh gonna need it anyway! Besides, I want to!"

"You can't! Really, it's too much!" Harry shook his head so hard that it might have popped of his shoulders with a little more force.

But Hagrid continually insisted, despite Harry's protests, until Harry finally gave up and accepted it.

After the debate over Harry's first present, they went to get his schoolbooks, better stationary (Harry didn't know that there were so _many_) and other school necessities before sitting down for dinner where Hagrid kept telling Harry amazing tales of his parents' school days. Hogwarts sounded like an amazing place.

However, his most brilliant birthday had to come to an end, and he was sent back to the Dursleys once more, where he was left impatiently waiting for the summer to end.


	4. Harry's Summer

_Chapter 4—Harry's Summer_

Harry spent the rest of the summer looking at his schoolbooks (utterly fascinated by the rich syllables Hogwarts taught), finding out how to work his new laptop (it's really very interesting) and of course, doing housework chores. The Dursleys couldn't just give him a break could they?

But that didn't matter because now, Harry knew he had an escape. He'd be going to Hogwarts for nine out of twelve months so he would only need to bear with the Dursleys for three.

Harry had found the School's History book (_Hogwarts: A History_) very entertaining and had found out a lot of interesting tidbits about the school through it.

Hogwarts was located in Scotland, and there were four houses; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, named after the four founders, where students would be sorted into after taking a personality test. The reason for the houses was that Hogwarts had a belief that by grouping the people that share common interests together, no person would be left out. Turns out, the school had a point system for the four houses and the one with the most points at the end of the year got a surprise reward as well as the title 'House of the Year'.

Harry somewhat disagreed with this notion. After all, grouping was not something he had appreciated in his previous school as he was always seen as the odd freak that took up a space at the back of the classroom. Apparently he shared common interests with no one. Where would they put him then? Harry didn't want to think that he would be kicked out just because of that. Also, this would probably spark House Rivalries and that was not something Harry wanted.

Nonetheless, it was not like he could change it so Harry just accepted and moved on. He's been doing that all his life and it was quite easy to do so.

Hogwarts also had a world-class football team. Goodness, they've won the past five championships! Harry was impressed.

Hogwarts had a one to one technological programme, which meant that every student had to own a laptop to be used in class for the purpose of furthering their studies. So Hagrid was right, Harry _did_ need the laptop. _I wonder why they didn't put it in the list of things to buy though? Did they assume everyone would already have one? That's a rash presumption, isn't it?_

Ignoring that teensy detail, Hogwarts was the best school _ever_! Or at least to Harry it was. And Harry thought he was excited before.

Summer was coming to an end and Harry couldn't wait.


	5. Hogwarts Express

_Chapter 5—Hogwarts Express_

Today was the day. On his birthday a month ago, Hagrid had passed him a ticket along with his acceptance letter and he was to go to King's Cross station to board a train called the Hogwarts Express, which would send him, and the other students, to Hogwarts. He was to board by 11a.m., no later.

Harry was so excited that he couldn't sit still. He was all but bouncing of the walls in his absolute delight. _I'm finally breaking free. _He felt like he was flying.

Convincing Uncle Vernon to send him to King's Cross was surprisingly easy though Harry wasn't given dinner and received extra chores the next day. A fairly painless payment compared to the other times they dished it out when he didn't deserve them.

Now Harry stood at the station—his ticket clasped in a tight grip and his luggage sat down beside him—wondering where on Earth he was supposed to go. The ticket stated that he was to go to Platform H but there wasn't one in sight. Harry glanced at the big clock hanging on the wonder and felt panic rise. _Oh gods, I only have 15 minutes to find and board the train!_

So, when he spotted a passing guard, Harry took a chance and showed him his ticket, asking for directions.

The guard gave his ticket a brief scan and gave Harry a secretive grin, before bringing him far away from the crowd, to an empty corridor and an empty wall.

"What? I don't see anything," Harry voiced aloud.

The guard—who had messy black hair like Harry and mischievous grey eyes— just smirked before opening a hidden flap on the right-hand side of the wall, revealing a handle. Harry watched in awe as the guard opened the heavily concealed wide door. Behind it, was Platform H.

The guard led him inside, returned him his ticket, and then ruffled his shaggy hair.

"Good luck kiddo, hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts."

He began walking away but Harry, who was burning with curiosity, asked, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why is the entrance to Platform H hidden?"

The guard turned back to face Harry, a bright smile on his face.

"Oh I just love it when people ask that! It's like I'm a secret keeper or something. Anyway, as you know, Hogwarts is a very prestigious school _blah blah blah_ and people _have_ tried to sneak on board before. Don't know why to be honest. It's not like they can attend Hogwarts without their names being on the list. But that was long before the Platform was hidden. Now, only those with a ticket—by the way, it was smart of you to ask me when you didn't know where it was—or those whose parents have been in the school before, can find the platform. I used to go to Hogwarts myself, made my best friends there," a shadow seemed to cross his features, "in fact, you look very familiar…"

"Oh." Said Harry, feeling dumbstruck. _I wish they had mentioned this in _Hogwarts: A History.

The guard looked to be in a daze and he nodded carelessly, waved a goodbye, which Harry returned it, before walking away once again, leaving Harry alone with his luggage.

_Wow,_ Harry thought as he looked around, _Platform H is pretty huge considering that it is hidden. Ha. H for Hidden._

He quickly got on board and settled down in one of the roomy compartments. The Hogwarts Express was truly exquisite. _I wonder if I would have been used to such luxury if my parents were still alive._ Harry frowned at the thought and chased it away, not wanting to let the sad subject spoil his brilliant mood.

The trip to Hogwarts was long and when they arrived, the sun was going down. In the duration of the trip, several faces had popped into Harry's compartment. One of them being Ronald Weasley, a gangly redhead, who became fast friends with Harry. Harry had been shy at first but Ron's outgoing nature quickly pulled Harry out of his shell and soon after, they were in a serious debate about football. Harry didn't know anything about football, he never played it once, but Ron had lots of experience with it.

"Football is awesome! It's like the best sport _ever_! I should know. I've got enough siblings to form a football team of my own," Ron joked. But it was very close to the truth. Ron had five older brothers and a younger sister. Harry couldn't even imagine what it was like to have so many siblings. He was an only child (unless you counted Dudley, which he didn't) and had a lonely childhood. Harry briefly wondered what it would have been like if his parents lived and had more children after Harry. They probably would have, they had a lot of love to give. _Had._

Okay, Harry had to stop reminiscing about the life he could have had. His brain was out to get him, Harry was sure of it.

Apparently, Ron's family has been going to Hogwarts for generations. The Weasleys weren't wealthy but they got by. Ron's father worked in the government and his mother was a housewife. She _had _to be, with so many children.

Harry was intrigued with learning more about Ron's life though he refused to share much details of his own. It was just so _different. _He needed to know what he had been missing out on.

Another person who popped in was Hermione Granger. She had bushy brown hair, large front teeth, and a haughty smile. Harry didn't much like her at first but soon warmed up to her as they exchanged facts about what they had learnt from _Hogwarts: A History, _while Ron threw in random anecdotes of his brothers' life when they were attending school. Hermione shared Harry's love of books and had gotten into Hogwarts with her perfect grades. Her parents were dentists and Hermione wanted to follow in their footsteps. Ron wanted to be a professional football player. As for Harry, he didn't know. He had never thought about it before.

But Harry didn't get much time to think about it now either for they soon alighted at a dimly lit platform.

Harry went to Hogwarts with two new friends at his side.


	6. Hogwarts Boarding School

_Chapter 6—Hogwarts Boarding School for the Bright and Talented_

Draco Malfoy was not pleased. He was finally at Hogwarts with his many friends (really, they were just children whose parents wanted them to forge connections with the Malfoy family) but he did not feel happy in the least. Not one bit.

Why?

Because he was standing in an auditorium full of sweaty kids and he just wanted to have dinner and go to bed. But _no_! The bloody Headmaster hasn't shown up yet. Which meant he had to wait. Draco was hungry, tired and grumpy. Definitely not the greatest combination. And there was probably not a single person on the entire Earth who was more impatient than Draco Malfoy. He wanted food and he wanted it now! And no, he did not care how much like a petulant child he sounded at the moment. If his father was here he would probably have been given the entire _Malfoys don't… _speech. Speaking about father…

_I can't believe how much my father donates to this school, what with its terrible service._

Then finally, _finally,_ the damned Headmaster arrived.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! My name is Albus Dumbledore and it is really great to see your bright new faces," the Headmaster raised his right hand and gestured to the new students—the First Years. A huge grin was plastered on his wrinkly, bespectacled face.

"Now, let me inform you about life here. Your classes will not be starting straight away. It will start from next week. Before that, every student has to take a personality test that will be given to you tomorrow. It has to be submitted within this week and the results will determine what House you would be placed in. Professor McGonagall will be in charge of that. There are four houses; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, named for the school's four founders. I shall not tell you what qualities each house entails but it would surely be revealed after the placing. Or if you are really curious, you could pick up a book."

He let out a tiny chuckle, which were followed by a few weak ones. Draco rolled his eyes. Really, could he just get on with it? Some people had things to do and places to be. Preferably eat and bed respectively.

"After you get placed in your respective houses, your schedules will be released. You will be attending classes with your house and one other. And as for meals, they are usually eaten with your houses as well, but feel free to eat wherever you like. Dormitories, however, have already been assigned. " Dumbledore gestured to the notice board at the end of the auditorium.

"I strongly advise that you check the list before heading to the Mess Hall for dinner. That should be all. You may go for dinner now. I hope you enjoy it." He bowed, turned and walked down the stage.

By that time, Draco's stomach was growling loudly and he took a quick peak at the dorm list—_Dorm A, Room 394 with Blaise Zabini,_ Draco noted absentmindedly—before dashing to the Mess Hall.

The Mess Hall was split into four sections. Each section had about 15 rectangular tables (large enough to sit six people at most) and was painted a different colour (Red, Blue, Green and Yellow). The House Colours. The Mess Hall was full of chatter and laughter from the older students. But Draco couldn't care less. He was so hungry that he zoomed in to the Buffet line, which was thankfully short, pulling his luggage with him. After getting a piece of everything, Draco went to find a seat. Shouldn't be a problem for him considering who his father was and the Malfoy influence. But Draco _really _did not want to sit with his 'friends' today. Instead, he wanted to make new ones.

He scanned the Mess Hall, looking for a potential friend, when he saw _him_. Draco recognized him from _Madam Malkins_. However, he looked different. In the uniform shop, the boy looked a little ridiculous with his spectacles, baggy clothing in the verge of falling off, and nervous expression. Back then, Draco couldn't believe that he was to attend Hogwarts. He just looked so young and innocent that Draco had surprisingly wanted to give him a hug and protect him from the world. Draco had been shocked at that revelation and had retaliated the only way he knew how. He had brought the boy down.

Draco was an _idiot_.

Because now, the dark-haired boy was at a table with a redhead boy and a bushy-haired girl, and he looked, for the lack of a better word, _beautiful_. And Draco wanted him as a friend.

He still looked too young and his uniform was a tad bit too big for him but with the carefree way he held himself now, well, it made Draco have the urge to make him smile like that. Draco wanted to be the one that made that wonderful expression appear on his cherubic face.

So Draco walked over.

Initiating Operation G.A.F. (Get a friend).


	7. Him again?

_Chapter 7—Him again?_

_Short A/N: __This chapter is constantly alternating between Draco's and Harry's perspective. Perspective change after line break._

* * *

Harry was having a great time. Not only was he in a great school with new friends and no Dursleys, he was also fortunate enough to be sharing a room with Ron. Fantastic, isn't it?

It was a new start.

So, it came as quite a shock, not to mention a huge disappointment to him for it completely spoiled his mood, when the rich, snobby boy he met at _Madam Malkins_ walked over to the table he was currently sitting at, determination set on his face and in his footsteps.

_Was he planning to demean Harry again?_

Harry swallowed loudly, fear evident in his verdant green eyes as he thought about the consequences that could bring. _Ron and Hermione would see how pathetic of a person I am and dump me as a friend._

No, Harry could not let that happen. He had been devoid of good things all his life and now, when he had a tiny bit of happiness, he was going to grasp onto it with both hands and never let go.

He was not going to let an aristocratic prat ruin things for him.

Harry sat straighter, trying to appear braver than he actually felt, and kept his eyes locked onto the approaching figure.

This time, Harry was not going down without a fight.

For the first time in his life, Harry was going to stand up for himself.

* * *

_The boy does not look glad to see me…_

Draco was feeling something he has never felt in a long, _long _time. Anxiety. Nervous. Fear.

Draco had to resist the urge to find the nearest wall to bang his head against. What the hell was going on? Why was feeling so _irrationally _scared? All he had to do was demand the boy's friendship and he would be falling at his feet in worship like all the other students in this educational facility. There was absolutely nothing to be afraid of…

But what really didn't help convince him of that were the quickening pace of his palpitating heart as well as his sweaty palms (Ew!).

The blond scoffed at his traitorous body and took a deep breath, wiping the wetness off his hand discreetly on the hem of his uniform shirt.

_I'm a Malfoy, I'm important, I'm superior and everyone wants to be my friend. This will be fine. _Draco mentally gave himself a prep talk, ignoring the niggling feeling at the back of his mind that suggested he _did in fact _have something to be worried about.

It didn't matter now anyway…

He had arrived at his destination.

The boy was glaring—_glaring!_—at him but his two companions were still oblivious to his presence. So, he gave a loud cough to attract their attention. When their eyes were finally on him, he cleared his throat in an attempt to imitate his father's tone whenever he wanted to sound important, and greeted in a drawling voice, "Hullo."

Draco turned to the boy who was _still _glaring at him and gave his most charming smile. The scowl only deepened on the boy's face. Really what was he thinking? He was acting as if he expected Draco to steal his lunch or something. Draco tried to hide his disappointment when he realized that he probably _did_ think that. _The boy really thinks so lowly of me? He thinks I'm some sort of bully? Stupid, stupid! Why did I have to insult the boy at our first meeting again?_

Well, it didn't matter now. Draco was here to rectify that mistake and gain the boy's friendship.

Draco was yanked out of his reverie when the boy suddenly exclaimed in an annoyed voice, "What d'you want!?"

Okay maybe Draco had his work cut out for him. This certainly wasn't the cowardly boy that he had met at _Madam Malkin's_. Draco wasn't sure if he was happy with that fact or not.

Anyway, he had a question to answer. He gestured to the empty seats and asked mockingly, "Aren't you going to offer me a seat?"

The boy looked as if he was about to give a negative response but thankfully, the bushy haired girl beat him to the punch. "Sure. Have a seat."

The boy had an astonished look on his face and seemed to want to protest but perhaps thought better of it as he allowed Draco to take the seat next to him. However, he did shift uncomfortably away from Draco.

This was not good sign but at least it was progress.

"Let me introduce myself. I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Draco heard a slight cough from the redhead, trying to hide a snigger, and felt anger boil within him. He _hated _when people laughed at his name. He immediately disliked the ginger. Opening his mouth, he was about to say something degrading about his flaming hair, probably ruining any plan on getting the raven-haired boy's friendship, but was stopped when the girl nudged the boy with a disapproving look on her face. Good, he had an ally in this group.

The girl gave an apologetic smile before speaking, "Hello Draco. I am Hermione. Hermione Granger. This dunderhead," she pointed to the ginger who protested at his given nickname, "is Ronald Weasley. He prefers to be called Ron though. That," finally she reached the person who has captured Draco's interest, "is Harry Potter."

* * *

Harry turned to Hermione with an incredulous look on his face. How could she just announce their name to a complete stranger? Okay, maybe Harry has met him before and maybe Hermione thought she was just being nice but _still. _He shot a glare at the blond boy. _Draco._ Harry had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. Of course he had a pouncy, fancy name. Of course.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, Ron," Draco greeted, though he didn't look very pleased to have to include Ron's name, "Nice to meet you. I'm just going to cut to the chase okay? I would like you to be my friends."

Harry was gobsmacked, gobsmacked and extremely irritated. _That _was straightforward. Harry suddenly felt very angry. _How dare he just come here and demand we be his friends?_

And Harry definitely didn't need a friend who would always make jibes at him, think him lower and made him feel inferior. He didn't! He had Ron and Hermione already thank you very much!

While he was thinking, Malfoy had offered his hand, a hopeful gleam in his eye. Harry, when he realized it was there, just stared at it. He really, _really _did not want to accept. Malfoy was mean, all rich and popular, and Harry did not need to be seen as his sidekick or whatever. Not after finally leaving the Dursleys. He did not want to be somebody else's slave when he was in school too.

So he chose the only possible option—he declined.

"No thank you Malfoy. Don't think I remembered you from the uniform store? I rather not befriend someone like that." Harry explained, his eleven-year-old mind making the decision for him. _This person is snobby and mean and that is not what you look for in a friend_, his brain said. Harry agreed with his brain's sentiment. He wouldn't like Malfoy as his friend.

* * *

_He didn't—he didn't just _reject _me, did he?_

Draco was shocked, he was flabbergasted, but most importantly, he was hurt. Harry—no, Potter—just rejected him. And why? Just because he had made a mistake by insulting him a month before. He didn't believe it! Potter didn't even give him a chance. Well, if he believed Draco was bad before, Draco would _prove _to him how much more of a bully he could be. Yes, Harry Potter was going to regret the day he had declined Draco Malfoy's hand.

* * *

Harry watched with a smug grin as Malfoy stood up from the table and walked away—taking his things with him. That will show him not to presume that people will bend over backwards for him just because he was rich. In addition to that, this was the first time he did something besides obey and he had won the battle!

"Harry! That was mean! He was just trying to be your friend," Hermione scolded, looking rather put off.

Ron asked at the same time, "You met him before mate?"

Harry nodded in affirmation to Ron's statement before saying, "Yes I've met him before. And Hermione, I had a good reason for not wanting to befriend him…"

As Harry told his friends about the meeting with Draco Malfoy in the uniform store, successfully making them dislike Malfoy too, Draco was turning his own friends against the trio, plotting and planning to make their lives at Hogwarts a living hell.

* * *

**School has started for me and I won't be updating for a week or two. But please stick around!**

**Oh! And review too. Please? :3**


	8. Placement Test

_Chapter 8— Placement Test_

The results for the placement test—which determined what House each student would be in—were out and Harry was shifting in his seat with anticipation. He really wanted to be in the same House as Ron and Hermione. Though he sort of doubted it. In fact, he fully expected to be placed in Ravenclaw with Hermione, as they were both very fond of books and learning. Ron, however, was a whole different story. Whenever he and Hermione wanted to go to the library, Ron would stick out his tongue and join his brothers (who were all in Gryffindor) for a game of football.

Even so, Harry still hoped. He had even tried to change some of his answers in the test to suit some of Ron's personality traits, in hopes that he would end up with him. The test had been weird. That was the only word to describe it. Harry had no idea how they placed you into Houses based on the answers given. How exactly '_how often do you cry?' _showed insight to their personalities was a real mystery to Harry.

Anyway, if it turned out that Harry was placed in a different house, he wouldn't have minded. After all, Ron was still his dorm mate. They would have ample time to spend with each other outside school hours. The only house Harry was adverse to joining was Slytherin as, to be honest, that House seemed to full of stuck up prats, just like Draco Malfoy. Harry really did not want to end up _there._

"You look and tell me Ron. I can't bear to look at it." Harry said to Ron. The redhead rolled his eyes but complied.

"Really Harry, you don't need to be so dramatic. It's just House placement after all. It's not like it is your exam grades! Now that would be terrifying," Hermione teased, checking her own House placement.

"I can't believe it!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly, "I'm in Gryffindor!"

She looked pleased with the result, despite the incredulous tone in her voice.

"Harry! Harry! We're both in Gryffindor!" Ron said, a wide smile on his face. Harry gave a huge sigh of relief before breaking out into fits of delighted laughter. He couldn't believe his luck! Both of his friends were in his house! _Looks like cheating on tests do pay off_, Harry thought in amusement.

Suddenly, another thought caused Harry's face to darken slightly.

Hermione noticed and asked, concerned, "What's wrong Harry?"

"What House is Malfoy in?" Harry breathed, "Please don't tell me its Gryffindor too."

Draco Malfoy was the bane of his existence since Harry had rejected his friendship. Malfoy and his cronies had teased and taunted him, making fun of his appearance and insulting his dead parents. Harry would ignore these taunts with clenched fists, knowing that they just wanted to get a rise out of him, but when they had started bringing in Ron and Hermione as well, Harry had had to stop Ron from trying to punch the gits' faces in. They would deserve it, but Harry didn't feel comfortable with how large some of Malfoy's friends were. Harry suspected that it would be _them _who would be at the losing end if a fight were to break out. His small frame wouldn't help at all—one punch and he would be flat on his back. _Thank you Dursleys. _Harry thought bitterly. Not only had their treatment left him constantly afraid that Ron and Hermione would bolt once they realized that he was more trouble than he was worth, they had left him with a small appetite and practically no meat on his bones. He could count all his ribs for heaven's sake!

He was brought out of his silent fuming by Ron's chuckles.

"Oh you don't need to worry about those pricks. I've heard the Malfoys always get put in Slytherin. That's the house where all people with money go." Ron said, not bothering to keep his disdain out of his voice.

Harry nodded; glad to find out that he would not be attending all his classes with the blond prat. Now, hopefully, Malfoy wouldn't have much time to annoy the hell out of Harry.

* * *

"We're having two back-to-back periods of Chemistry today." Ron complained. Harry groaned in reply.

It has been two months since school started and Harry loved it. However, Hogwarts wasn't all flowers and rainbows, there were, of course, downsides. One of them was Chemistry—or to be more specific, the Chemistry teacher.

For some reason or other, Professor Snape—that's the Chemistry teacher—hated him. Harry didn't understand why. I mean, sure, Harry wasn't the greatest at Chemistry (gosh balancing equations hurt his brain) and maybe his grades weren't the best but that definitely did not warrant such poorly hidden loathing right? Being in Snape's class was like living with the Dursleys, you never know when the whale was about to blow. Neville, Seamus, even Crabbe and Goyle! Now _those _people fared worse than Harry but he didn't see _them _getting ridiculed every lesson. But _no_, Snape just had to take out all his frustrations on him.

To make it worse, Chemistry was one of the only subjects that he had with the Slytherins (read: Malfoy) and he was constantly made fun because of Snape's hatred. And Snape didn't do a thing to stop it! Once, when they were working with Hydrogen peroxide and sodium iodide, Malfoy had added in _dish soap_ when Harry had turned to check Ron's (his partner's) progress. That chemical reaction had caused foam to flood out as well as producing enough heat to get Harry burnt! Instead of punishing Malfoy (Harry would have been satisfied just to see Snape berating his favourite student), he had told off and given a detention to _Harry_, calling him "a pathetic excuse of a Hogwarts student" before sending him off to the Infirmary (just a tiny room with a single bed, Harry should know, he's been there for regular check-up because the school nurse had suspected he starved _himself, _due to his too-small frame. Thankfully, he has finally dispelled that notion.).

Harry could still _hear _Malfoy's incessant snickerings.

Harry had never thought that he could dislike anybody more than the Dursleys but Malfoy and Snape proved him wrong.

Life in Hogwarts was great with Ron, Hermione and his other friends from Gryffindor as well as some awesome teachers, don't get him wrong, but Harry could do without the bullying. Hermione has urged him more than once to just tell Professor McGonagall (strict English teacher, their House's Dean, and someone whom Harry really respected) about Malfoy and his friends so that she could put an end to their horrible behavior for good.

Harry didn't want to.

Telling a teacher probably wouldn't work, after all, Malfoy and his buddies had Snape to help them and most of their parents were on the school board! They have only been teasing Harry so far anyway (okay, and maybe Ron and Hermione as well, Harry really felt guilty that he had pulled them into this), and Harry didn't want to risk making it worse if he reported them. Harry has handled beatings from Dudley before, this was nothing compare to that! Harry would never be able to stand up to anyone in a fight and he shuddered to think of the bullying escalating to physical hurt. Apart from that though, Harry secretly just didn't want to admit to anybody else that he was too weak to stand up for himself.

All Harry could hope for was that Malfoy would finally grow tired of taunting him and stop, preferably in the near future.

* * *

**Okay, looks like you've got a new chapter anyway. But I just have to warn you that this story might not be updated regularly as school can be stressful.**

**You have been warned.**

**Anyway, I'll be introducing another character in later chapters and I'm wondering if you would like the person to have an original name or be a character from the books.**


	9. First and Second Year

_Chapter 9—Interlude 1 (Harry's First and Second Year)_

Malfoys know how to hold a grudge. That is the only thing Harry is certain of throughout the years.

First year passed quite uneventfully. Aside from the constant snide remarks from the annoying Slytherins. But Harry could handle all that; it was better than being completely ignored by his peers when he shared a school with Dudley. Harry was finally living a normal schoolboy's life and it wasn't half bad.

_**Harry's Journal, End of School Entry (First Year)**_

_Hey oh trusty companion! Here's for an entry for the end of the most spectacular year: _

_The school year has been great, though I can't believe Slytherin won! Gryffindor was a close second though. I've heard from Fred and George (I've written about them before—The Great Toilet Prank—Ron's brothers—awesome pranksters) that they've been winning for the past five years with Gryffindor always lagging behind by a few points! I swear they must be cheating! __No one could be that good right? __Oh I better not write that just to be safe, those Snakes already have a too-big ego don't they?_

_Received my report card today, got straight As for the first time ever (credit to Hermione), although its not like the Dursleys would care anyhow… Right, that brought me down quickly._

_Moving on!_

_Stupid git Malfoy tripped me today! Couldn't he just give a break for one day? I mean really. I never initiate anything! Can't he just leave. Me. Alone? I don't believe I deserve this kind of treatment and Hermione is still pestering me to—_

_Sorry I realize I'm ranting about Malfoy again. I've got to stop that. People would think I'm obsessed with him or something. I'm not though! __He's just so bloody infuriating, always looking so damn superior _

_I almost beat Ron in chess today can you believe it? Though Ron insisted that it was his farewell gift to me so I can't be certain if it was through my own merit…_

_Well, I guess I'm going back to the Dursleys. Oh what rotten luck! I had hoped that since one part of my dreams came true (still forever grateful mom and dad!), the other part where a lost relative swoops me away would happen too… But no matter! Three more months and I'll be back. The homework that Snape assigned should keep me busy…_

_I wish I could stay with the Weasleys for summer. Ron said his parents suggested I come over but I know I can't. The Dursleys won't allow it. Heaven forbid Harry Potter gets to have fun! But I'll strive through it. I always do._

_Harry_

* * *

Second year was terrifying. There was a murderer about. And the school became the hunting ground where this vicious predator prowled. Students were afraid and hysterical, always clutching their books close to their chest as they scurried from class to class, eyes constantly darting about, always going about in groups. Though going around as a pack never really helped. Hogwarts was almost closed to prevent further panic.

Two students were killed and the school mourned while their parents' bawled. Three students had been injured; Harry and Hermione being two of the three.

There were no particularly pattern to the students chosen, extremely random it was. Just Hogwarts students though, just the people that donned the Hogwarts crest. Never the teachers, never any visitors, never the janitorial staff. Always students.

It was gruesome and cruel how the murderer tortured them. The two students who were killed—Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory, only *15 and 16 respectively —had gone out for a midnight romp and had been found dead—both naked, small incisions and long slashes littered their bodies though their causes of death were confirmed as strangulation—eyes wide, blank and unblinking, the next day.

They were the first and last to be killed but not the last to suffer.

When the police arrived at the scene and the entire school was informed, it was utter chaos! Parents were demanding their kids come home and students were in a frenzy, frightened at the thought that they could be next.

Harry, like all other sane pupils, had been scared as well. He'd believed Hogwarts was safe, that nothing but notorious bullies could touch him here. He was wrong. Turns out some of Uncle Vernon's 'teachings' that he told Harry to ensure he wouldn't run away (not that he would have, if he had any lost relatives out there, he had wanted to make it easy to find him) was correct. The outside world, the unfamiliar place out of the safety of his cupboard, was dangerous.

He was on high alert after his revelation. After all, Harry wanted to avoid any trouble and he _did _want to survive through adulthood. The Dursleys, as well as Malfoy and his gang, were bad enough without adding a murderer to the list of Things sent to Torture Harry. Somehow, Malfoy still found time to pick on Harry through all the fear running rampant. Harry hated it but perhaps, that constant helped the other students calm down. _Oh look there's Malfoy picking on Potter again. _This was still Hogwarts; this was still their school.

But, Harry still didn't wish for Hogwarts to close. No matter what, this was his sanctuary away from the Dursleys and he didn't want to go back. This was home, regardless of mad murderers.

His guard slipped, however, when no further murders occurred. The murderer had lured the most of the school into a false sense of security and everyone believed that everything would be fine. That it was just a one-time thing. It was a good thing the police were still on the case, thanks to the Changs and Diggorys—prominent families in the area—needing vengeance. They needed to see the murderer who killed their children in cold blood behind bars and given the death sentence.

It was a good thing—for Harry, Hermione and Ginny (Ron's younger sister who had joined Hogwarts that year) would be lying in coffins if not for their insistence of keeping the police on guard.

A harmless trip to the library in the middle of the day shouldn't result in any danger befalling them, right? Harry and Hermione believed that it was perfectly safe to accompany timid Ginny (still very much haunted by the recent killings) to the library on a lazy Sunday afternoon. How very wrong they were.

Many students and professors ventured out to the close town Hogsmeade on weekends so Hogwarts' halls were virtually empty. However, Ginny needed some material from the library to complete a project that Snape (all problems start with Snape) had assigned and had shyly asked if Harry, Hermione and Ron could go with her as she was still visibly shaken from the murders earlier in the year. Harry would never pass up the chance to go to the library as well as to help out a friend (or the sister of a friend, whatever) and agreed to it. Hermione too. Ron made a lousy excuse and bailed. The library was too boring to spend a weekend in for _him_.

The rest is perhaps a tad too gruesome to describe. But, to summarize, a crazed looking lady wielding a sharp, bloodstained, carving knife attacked them. No wonder the cops never found the killer, they had all assumed it was a male. Maybe it's about time to leave assumptions behind.

Thankfully, nearby policemen who had been patrolling the area, heard their screams and they'd been saved. But they didn't walk away unscathed.

Harry suffered the most damage, because, while he wasn't as big as Hermione or Ginny (and wasn't that sad?), he was still male and these were his friends. He wanted to protect them from this lunatic.

Due to this, his story of standing up for his friends were reported in the news, as well as the capture of the murderer Bellatrix Lestrange. When interrogated on why she performed those horrid acts, she simply cackled and fought against her restraints. People believed her to be mentally unsound, though there wasn't much doubt.

Harry had been sent to the hospital at Hogsmeade immediately, Hermione and Ginny tagging along though their slight abrasions could've been healed at the Infirmary. They needed to support their friend who'd courageously risked his lives for theirs.

Terrible, terrible year it was. Whilst sorrowful that two innocent students had died and that he had been confined to the hospital bed for a month, Harry had to say that one good thing came out of this horrendous year.

Harry found out that he had a godfather!

* * *

Sirius Black had been searching for his godson, Harry Potter for what seemed like eternity. He had lost the case to keep Harry long ago—when Harry was one—to Lily's detestable relatives. Really, how Lily could be related to those horrors was lost to him. Sirius would concede that the verdict given was partly his fault, but could you really blame a guy for being a rebellious teenager when he had such suppressing parents? The Dursleys had used Sirius jail records (they were for minor things, he swears!) against him, pronouncing him unfit to raise a child and therefore they should gain custody. There was nothing Sirius could do. His hands were tied. He had held on to the hope that he could at least still interact with his godson and play a part in his life, the judge couldn't bar him from that, but it had been dashed when the Dursleys moved away, leaving no way for Sirius to locate them.

From then on, Sirius had learned from his mistake, getting a proper job (as a security guard can you believe?) and setting himself back on the right path, all the while searching for his missing godson. He hadn't found him until the news reported on a familiar-looking boy who'd been landed in the hospital because he stood up to a murderer to protect his friends…

It was the green-eyed boy that looked so much like James. The boy he met just last year when he had approached Sirius for help. And below his picture were the words, _Harry James Potter._

His godson.

He'd finally found him.

Harry had been wounded and was situated at St. Mungos. Sirius was finally going to be reunited with his long-lost godson. He really hoped Harry would welcome him with open arms and not blame him for his unwilling absence. Perhaps, now that Sirius had changed, was a better 'guardian' in that sense, maybe he had a chance to gain custody of Harry. However, he would require some assistance.

Picking up his cellphone, he pressed the number that was readily on his speed dial. "Remus? Have you seen the news? It's time we got Harry back."

* * *

***I changed their ages to fit the story better as I needed to kill off some characters. Sorry about that.**

**So here's the next chapter. Hoped you enjoyed it. And how many people picked up the hint that Sirius was the guard at the station? :)**

**There should be three interludes in total, charting Harry's school life from 1st to 6th Year and then the real story will (finally) start.**


	10. Third Year

_Chapter 10—Interlude 2 (Third Year)_

Harry was overjoyed the day Sirius Black and Remus Lupin came into his life. And although it has been over two months, Harry has yet to come down from his euphoric high. He did have a family outside the Dursleys (if you could call them a family) after all. Sirius, after hearing Harry recounting his life at the Dursleys, all the way looking as if he wanted to hunt them down and skin them alive, had offered a way out.

But before all that, Sirius had told Harry beautiful, wonderful stories about his parents and the Marauders to convince him that he _was _who he said he was. The Marauders—a magnificent group consisting of his father, Sirius, Remus and someone called Peter. They were the Fred and George of the past. And Harry finally figured out why Snape hated him so much.

James—his father—used to tease and taunt Snape for being small-sized and weak, for wearing worn-out clothes…for being very much like Harry really. Harry felt a tinge of guilt when he heard about that, but it was almost immediately replaced by fury. So his father was sort of an arse when he was younger, that did not give Snape the right to make his life hell. Plus, Harry was in the same situation Snape was in…didn't he see that? Malfoy was always lurking at every corner just waiting with the Taunt of the Day. But yet, Snape turned a blind eye. Snape was as bad as James for condoning bullying.

However fun the Marauders used to be, Harry had to feel a little ashamed by his father's actions. Sirius had defended James, saying that Lily, who James had loved before they had gotten together, was turned against him in the first few years of school because of Snape so James had a legit reason for being mean to Snape. James had changed in the end, Sirius insisted, and that was why Lily finally forgave him and had ended up with him.

That part at least gave Harry a bit of hope that someone would come along and change Malfoy so that he would stop bothering Harry. It was as if Malfoy didn't have a life outside of Harry or something. So, Harry crossed his fingers that as Malfoy grew older, he would mature like Harry's father had and eventually stop acting like a first-class prat.

Anyway, Sirius had scowled when Harry had wondered aloud about Peter's identity and why he wasn't there with them. It turned out that Peter was the lawyer who opposed Sirius' claim to Harry by working for the Dursleys. Driven by greed, he had forgone his former best friends' wishes and good will. Harry was dumbfounded when he found out. If it weren't for Peter, he would have spent his childhood with people who actually loved him, instead of living in a dusty cupboard.

Remus had not been able to win the case for Sirius before but they believed that now, with Harry as a witness to the Dursleys' neglect and abuse (Harry had protested at the usage of the word but Sirius had told him seriously that what the Dursleys had done _was_ abuse and therefore unforgivable), as well as Sirius' present clean record, they could easily secure guardianship over Harry.

So, in Third Year, Harry spent lots of travelling in and out of Hogwarts, going for trials, discussing matters with Remus and daydreaming of a future with Sirius. The Dursleys had been tripping over their feet to get rid of Harry but had demanded repayment for all the years they provided for the raven-haired boy. Harry had scoffed at that statement. Really, if they thought what they 'provided' for Harry required compensation and not jail time (according to Remus that is; Harry, though he loved books, couldn't stand the thought of looking through those thick law books), then they had another thing coming.

Malfoy had been as unbearable as ever, adding a new name to insult Harry with, calling him an attention seeker, as, due to last year's fiasco, Harry's trial had also been plastered over the news. Hermione had gotten sick of Malfoy's nonsense, as she knew how sick Harry felt whenever a camera was aimed his way, and had socked Draco in the jaw.

Ron and Harry had been profoundly shocked, especially since she was the one who always advised them to ignore his jibes, and had also found a new respect for Hermione that day. They knew she had the brains but _damn,_ that girl could sure pack a punch. Malfoy was rubbing his jaw the entire week, a large purple bruise prominent on his pale face. Of course Hermione had received a detention (from Snape) but when Harry had worriedly inquired if she was all right, she had reassured him that she was "just glad to show that prick what happened when he messed with her friends".

Harry was grateful that he had been bestowed such great friends. His insecurity that they would leave him at the first sign of trouble had greatly diminished as they had showed with their actions that they would stick with him through thick and thin. First Year they had bore the insults thrown at them by Malfoy and his cronies, Second Year they had visited and kept him company through his boring time at the hospital and now, Third Year, they encouraged, supported and stuck with him through the trials, even though they were a bit hurt that Harry never mentioned his horrible home life to them.

In the end, Sirius had won custody over Harry; the Dursleys' got nothing and instead were fined for *£10,000. The trials hadn't lasted long, Harry's testimony, the physical proof (his small frame, some left over bruises from where Dudley punched him) and some hard evidence from the doctors at St. Mungos, who had showed that the state of his health and body was due to mistreatment from a young age. Thankfully, Pettigrew hadn't made an appearance or Harry wouldn't have been able to pay attention in court, as he would have probably spent majority of the time shooting daggers at him. After all, it was _his_ fault that Harry had been stuck with a miserable childhood.

Harry had been dazed when the sentence was announced. He couldn't believe it; he was finally free, he was going to be with people who loved him now.

The rest of Third Year had been passed in a delightful blur for Harry; not even Malfoy's—he hadn't learnt his lesson, though he had a hard time looking Hermione in the eye—continuous barbs could bring him down, and at the end of the year, he went to live with Sirius and Remus—who until then, Harry hadn't known were a couple.

When Harry asked, they had been hesitant to answer, worried about how Harry's opinion of them would change. Harry truly couldn't give a rat's fart. It didn't matter who you loved; in fairytales, love always conquered all. It didn't matter if you were poor, a different creature etcetera and liking the same gender definitely shouldn't affect your romantic choices. In addition to that, Uncle Vernon had always made his disapproval of homosexuals clear, calling them "perverts and disgusting shirt lifters", and to Harry, his words were now worth less than dirt. Who was Vernon to dictate who loved who anyway? Harry didn't believe he even knew what love meant.

After spending the first week of summer repeatedly reassuring Remus and Sirius that he didn't mind their attraction to the same gender, they—Harry and his two guardians—had a blast making up for Harry's lost childhood, going to the zoo, to the swimming pool, to amusement parks and the like!

They even went to visit the Burrow—Ron's house—and for the first time, Harry enjoyed summer. The rest of Ron's brothers were great! Bill the banker _(chuckle)_ didn't fit the stereotypical image for someone in his profession. Harry had always pictured him as another Percy when Ron had previously mentioned his job in the passing, nerdy-looking (not that Harry could talk), snobby and a right bore. Nothing could have been further from the truth. Long hair tied up in a ponytail, clothes that looked right out of a rock concert and a rad fang earring dangling from his right ear, Bill was Harry's definition of cool. Bill had a French fiancée named Fleur Delacour who Harry swore Ron had a crush on. Whenever Fleur was around, Ron would go all silly and kept on stuttering. Harry himself didn't see what was so special; Bill was much nicer to look at of the pair.

As for Charlie...Harry couldn't comprehend why his face would heat up every time he came into close proximity with Charlie. Charlie Weasley was the second eldest after Bill, short (compared to Ron and Bill, that is. Next to him, Harry felt as tiny as ever) and stocky, and he worked as a veterinarian who volunteered at animal shelters. That must be why Harry felt warm and jumpy when with Charlie; it had to be admiration.

The Weasley family was a fantastic bunch. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley had accepted Harry as one of their own, grateful that he'd saved Ginny and sad that he had suffered when he was young. "Children are meant to be pampered," Molly Weasley had told Harry before doubling his dinner portion one day. Harry had given her a wide grin and had eaten the delicious food with relish. Not all though, Harry's stomach was still not accustomed to eating large meals, even after four months having proper meals.

The Weasley siblings—all seven of them—had attempted to get Harry interested in football. It was mission impossible though. Harry just didn't see the appeal of kicking a ball around. Ron had whinged for days, saying that Harry _had _to like football or who was going to play with him when Fred and George eventually left Hogwarts? Too bad for him, Ginny had overheard and had stared pointedly at her brother. "_I_ could," Ginny said, irritated. Everyone always seemed to forget that _she_ loved football too just because she was a girl. Ron's face flushed at her statement and Harry had burst out in laughter when he caught sight of his best friend's expression. Ginny had then given a high squeal when she saw Harry before dashing out of the room. What was _that_ all about?

Hermione joined them the week before summer came to an end—she had been on vacation before—and Harry could solemnly swear that his life was complete.


End file.
